Grace Farrell
Grace Farrell is a major character in Annie. She works for the board of orphans, is the love interest of Oliver Warbucks, and acts as a surrogate mother to Annie. Role in the film Grace is first seen inside Miss Hannigan's orphanage. She explains to Miss Hannigan that she is the secretary for billionaire Oliver Warbucks, and is there to take an orphan to Warbucks' mansion for Christmas. Grace, taking pity upon Annie, chooses her, much to the joy of the other orphans, and the dismay of Miss Hannigan. She gives Annie a tour of the house, which includes an indoor swimming pool and a tennis court. She assures Annie that she will live comfortably at Warbucks' mansion and that she will be playing like a pro at tennis in no time ("I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here"). During Annie's stay, Grace makes sure Oliver spends enough time with her. In one instance, he tries to conduct a business meeting over the phone at an ice cream parlor, when he should be with Annie. Gesturing for a pen, Grace instead hands him a spoon, reminding him to spend time with Annie. While giving Annie a tour of New York City, Grace is shown to be very protective over Annie, once keeping her from wandering into a busy street. Oliver begins to care for Annie deeply and wishes to adopt her, much to Grace's happiness. However, Annie still wishes to find her real parents. To make her happy Grace and Oliver try to find them by offering a reward of $50,000 to the couple that can prove they are them. Overwhelmed by the amount of crooks and cons trying to collect the reward money, Grace begins to doubt if they will find Annie's parents. Annie tells Oliver that if they can't find them, she would have him as her father. He, delighted to hear her say so, decides to celebrate the adoption on Christmas Eve. Annie turns to Grace, and begs her to attend the party, stating that she enjoys it when Oliver and Grace are together. However, before the adoption can be formalized. A disguised Miss Hannigan, and her brother, "Rooster", act as "Ralph and Shirley Mudge," Annie's estranged parents. Grace and Oliver are disappointed to see that Annie will no longer be staying with them, but act happy nonetheless. When Annie is upset nervous about living with the "Mudges," she suddenly runs to her room in tears. Grace entersand consoles her (Maybe/Tomorrow reprise). However, before the Hannigans can snatch the reward money and Annie, Lily St. Regis, the Hannigans' previous partner-in-crime, rats them out. Soon, President Franklin D. Roosevelt and the Secret Service also enter the room, arresting all three . President Roosevelt also explains to Annie that her real parents died before they could ever come back to her. Though disappointed by the results, she expresses in relief that, "at least she's not a Mudge." Grace is happy to finally see Oliver adopt Annie and joyfully surprised to see him suddenly propose with a diamond ring. Trivia *Audra McDonald is the first (and so far, only) African American woman to play Grace. * McDonald would later go on to play Madame de Gardrobe in Beauty and the Beast, another musical produced by Disney. Quotes * "You'll be playing like a pro in no time!" * "Miss Hannigan, I don't peddle anything. I'm the personal secretary to Mr. Oliver Warbucks." Category:Singing characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:African American characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Annie characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers